In oil and gas exploration, it is crucial to accurately place a well within a targeted section. Logging-while-drilling (LWD) instruments, such as resistivity, acoustic, gamma ray and density tools, can be used in geosteering solutions to place a well. Geosteering is an intentional control to adjust drilling direction in a borehole, which may also be referred to as a wellbore. The control can be based on downhole logging measurements, such as LWD measurements, to increase the borehole's exposure to a hydrocarbon-bearing formation (the “payzone”). Such geosteering can be used to maintain a borehole within a region that provides a material that is a source of economic value. Geosteering can be used to optimize well placement for maximum oil recovery. A control of geosteering may be based one or more properties of earth formations as a function of distance from a reference point.
The real-time data measurement along the drilling well from instruments such as LWD instruments can provide accurate well position in the subsurface formation. Also, the LWD data can provide valuable knowledge of the formation. Enhancements with respect to the measurement instruments and operational procedures associated with such instruments can provide improved production.